


Angels and Agendas

by tawg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>(614): Thanks for gettin' me home, killa. Have no IDEA how I woke up pants-less on the bathroom floor at 4a.m. You're like a big, angry guardian angel.</i></p><p>Uriel does not like Dean Winchester, and he does not like the way the bond between the human and Castiel. But he has a duty to perform, and maybe the human will be useful after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Agendas

Uriel had been pleased at being paired with Castiel. The other angel was keen and determined, and what few fond memories Uriel had of The Fall featured Castiel heavily. He was also charged with the safekeeping of Dean Winchester. Which meant that _Uriel_ had to keep an eye on Dean Winchester.

Which meant that Uriel, angel of fire, and thunder, and terror, had to reach down and drag Dean out of a barroom brawl, the human half drunk and half crazed and entirely disgusting.

“And here I thought you didn’t like me,” Dean said, his body baring its teeth in an expression that Uriel did not recognise.

“You will die when we allow it,” Uriel returned, and left him several miles from the town he was hunting in.

*

Castiel had commanded garrisons in The Fall. He had been keen and curious, and still had not changed in that respect. Conversation with Castiel was a cunning dance, hints and the barest edge of suggestion, and then falling back into the familiar steps of their roles on Earth. Uriel took pleasure in talking with Castiel, even with what little freedom their roles allowed.

He found no pleasure in Dean Winchester slinging his arm around Castiel’s vessel, waving a bottle at the angelic flesh and saying, “Cas, you ever going to lighten up? Have a drink for chrissakes.”

Cas.

 _Cas_. As if an angel of the Lord, as if the leader of armies were some kind of pet that could be renamed to Dean Winchester’s convenience.

“It’s as if they have no understanding of you.”

“I have tried to stay out of their lore,” Castiel had replied. “I believe it is why I have been chosen.”

Uriel did not understand Castiel’s modesty, his commitment to masking his true glory from those petty humans. Uriel found that he could enjoy that puzzle.

*

“Thanks,” Dean Winchester said, showing his teeth again. Uriel would never understand humans. “Nice to know I can call on the angel-taxi to get me out of trouble.”

“You could die a thousand times,” Uriel rumbled, the voice of his nature making a controlled escape, “and we would just bring you back. Again and again, until we are done with you. If our armies were stronger, I would kill you myself because it would be easier.”

“Hey, you think you can mojo me some pants?”

*

Castiel, one of Heaven’s greatest warriors, had doubts. And Uriel, Uriel who had ideas and plans and so few who would side with him, Uriel loved those doubts as only a creature of Heaven can love an imperfection. Uriel loved Castiel as only brothers and soldiers can love one another. Uriel thought that Castiel, with all of his strength and glory and wonder, would be the perfect second in the new command.

But if Uriel had to waste one more moment of his infinite life on Dean Winchester, he was going to stab the human in the _face_ , Castiel’s fondness for him be damned.

Actually, removing Dean Winchester from the equation for the moment would be of benefit. And there was no reason why the sacrificial lamb could not also double as a scapegoat...

*

“Hey Chuckles,” Dean Winchester said. “What’s up?”

Uriel bared his vessel’s teeth at the human in response.


End file.
